User talk:Aurorsol
Morning! Bee here. Welcome to my talk page. Here you can share ideas, ask questions about the wiki, clarify something, or just chat about anything under the sun. (If you have other questions and I'm not on, you can go to Jake or Gigi.) Remember, I don't bite, and I love you. ♥ Bee Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashley Boyd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evanf (Talk) 08:20, January 13, 2012 Answering your question I was trying to fix it not realizing I got rid of that. Sorry. Thenchick 23:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Glad we have another active editor making good edits! :). Totalsolitude 14:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Templates I would prefer if they were changed back, because teal is kind of the sites colour. I undid all of the changes, you should make a blog post before changing colours because since we can't edit the home page the colouring would be off for the boxes. So for the time being just leave it as the teal colour. thank you. Jacobier 00:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bee, I never ment to change the text to white on the template. When I undid your edit I must have also undone mine when I changed it back to white :P sorry for the confusion. Jacobier 03:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am fine with that, I think its good then that they are two different things. It doesn't matter to me what its called as long as there is an agreement on it. Also my request on the adoption page is the very next one so I will be hearing back on that shortly. I also added new details on Heart of Darkness. Jacobier 23:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just in my opinion I think that the catergories are fine. Snow White should have a lot as she is a major character so thats just my opinion but if you and gigi want to talk about it just let me know. I don't think they need to be gutted but once again thats just my opinon. Jacobier 23:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! TY! for the congratz I have unlocked the page to registered users only. Hey I have added you to the list of admin's please go to the list and edit your little box with some info about you what are doing, I made a minor statement so it can be more personal. Jacobier 03:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators this is where you edit your little blurb. I can also help you with if you wanted to change your names color (like mine) Jacobier 04:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Skin/Front Page Hey so I am planning on gutting the front page. If you wanted to work on a skin that would be good. I want to edit the front page to make it look more proper if that makes any sense. Make it look like other wikia's is what I mean. The characters and everything needs to be updated. Thanks Jacobier 22:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Make sure to change back the template. (I am not a big fan of the grey for the background). Jacobier 23:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it should just stay white. I thought you meant like change the background picture and some of the headers that are on the front page (which I think need to be updated). I tried to fix the page but I need to learn a little more :P Jacobier 23:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Fun fact: white websites use up more electrical power than black/darker ones. Hah. Anyway, I'll do some tinkering to make it perfectly blah again. :P Bee Well the only reason I think it should stay white is because it looks more professional then having it grey or something. I like the once upon a time logo though it looks good in gold.